Passenger automobiles typically have a windshield opening defined by a surrounding body flange attached to pillars extending upward from side body panels. A windshield seal is usually attached around an edge of the windshield to seal the space between the windshield and the windshield opening defined by the body flange. The windshield seal is usually attached to the body flange, or is supported by a fastener fixedly mounted to the pillars. An opaque paint is generally applied to the inner peripheral surface of the windshield to conceal the aesthetically displeasing windshield seal from view.
Automotive windshields are commonly mounted to the associated vehicle body in a manner that leaves a space between the periphery of the glass panel and the body flange. In a conventional windshield mounting assembly, a bead of curable resilient adhesive is often used to fill this space, acting as part of the windshield seal and securing the glass windshield to the surrounding flange. In this manner, the windshield is securely attached to the automobile. However, when a windshield mounted in the conventional manner using adhesives needs to be replaced, it is usually impossible or extremely difficult to effect removal without causing damage to the windshield due to the adhesive bonding of the windshield seal.